


Snowed In

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female oral sex, holiday smut, mentions of male oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: A “we had a one night stand and now are stuck with each other due to a snowstorm” AU.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/plus size reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, let me know how I did.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at @youwerenevermeanttofeelalone

Tony woke up in an unknown environment, there were photographs glued to the wall to his right, polaroids where different people appeared smiling— a few persons were present in the majority, probably part of a tight group of friends. To his left, a figure was sleeping, curled up while giving him their back. 

(H/c) hair stuck out from the covers, the memory of touching it the night before to keep it away from your face while you sucked him off making him smirk. He slipped out of the bed slowly to not disturb you, the two of you hadn’t spoken about it happening again or anything like that so he knew it was time to go. 

His clothes were easy to find thanks to the natural light coming into the room through the thin curtains. It wasn’t like he cared if he got out of your house naked, but it was nice to not have to do that. 

Tiptoeing around the household, he got to the front door in a minute. He swore out loud, closing the door upon seeing the amount of snow covering the sidewalk. Tony made himself comfortable on the couch, reading the weather conditions for the next hours on his cellphone. 

You sleepily slipped your panties, an oversized sweater and a pair of fuzzy socks on. The cold didn’t bother you too much, and even if it did you would be back under the covers as soon as you had prepared some coffee. 

When you got to the kitchen, the coffeemaker was already on which caught you off guard. A presence behind you startled you, your one night stand of the night before was still in your apartment, presumably drinking your coffee. 

Turning around, you faced him. “Do you need anything?” 

“Tony.”

“I know,” you repeated his name with emphasis, “do you need anything?”

He looked at you up and down, making you feel uncomfortable. You never spent more time than needed with your one night stands to not give them time to say something about your body. Enough occasions while having sex a man had told you your body was beautiful just to insult you afterward, you weren’t risking it again. 

“First, coffee.”

You motioned to the cupboard, stepping to the side so he’d take a mug. “Then leaving?” you pressed. 

“We’re snowed in, baby cheeks.” He slid past you, opening the cupboard and taking two mugs out. “Was I that bad, though?”

He had been fucking great, you were sure he knew that and was only teasing you. Not giving him the satisfaction, you shrugged. “Not relevant.”

He whipped around with his eyebrows lifted. “Do I have to fuck you again so it becomes relevant?”

You rolled your eyes, “is your ego that fragile?”

Tony shrugged this time, stretching his hand to take a mug and hand it to you. You accepted it, watching him repeat the motion to take the other mug for himself. He rested his lower back against the counter, watching you carefully as he drank a gulp of coffee. 

His deep eyes on you were making you nervous, prompting you to take a gulp of coffee too to mask it. It was so weird, being in the middle of your kitchen, drinking coffee with someone you didn’t know. You hoped the snowstorm would stop soon, you hated small talk and what else could you do with someone you barely knew the name of?

“Aren’t you cold?” He motioned to your bare legs, again his eyes trailing up and down your body. 

Cursing under your breath, you put the mug down to walk toward your room. His hand around your wrist stopped you, not tight enough for you to not be able to get out of his grip. You faced him, waiting to hear whatever he wanted. 

“I wasn’t complaining.”

You nodded, “I’m cold, though.” 

He let your wrist go at that, staring at your form as you got closer to your bedroom and farther away from the kitchen, from him. Tony had always liked the chase, and a good piece of ass— you had both, an attitude, and a really comfortable bed. 

He was almost sad to see you had put on a pair of leggings, having had enjoyed looking at those thick thighs way too much for his own good. Having them around him again would’ve been great too. 

You didn’t know what to say or if you should say anything at all. Deciding to only talk if he did so first, you picked your mug and walked into the living room. It didn’t take Tony long to join you, sitting beside you on the couch. 

You handed him the remote out of courtesy and regretted it immediately. He didn’t make up his mind and would change the channel after a couple of minutes or surf through the channels only to end up in the same one he had complained about the most. 

Closing your eyes, you hung your head back. You had tried to hide your annoyance, but you were also waiting for the cruel comment that always came from a man that had seen you naked and by the way he was acting because of fucking television programming it would be one of the harshest ones.

“Am I boring you?”

“I don’t know you,” you reminded him. 

Silence filled the room, indicating he had turned the tv off. You shifted to curl up on the couch, slowly opening your eyes only to catch him looking at you already. 

He patted his lap, chuckling when you simply stared at it. “Come on, I’ll even play with your hair if you want.”

You slowly placed your head on his lap, looking up at him. You imagined how unflattering the angle was, he hadn’t stopped staring at your face, his tongue coming out of his mouth to wet his lips. 

“Can I know why we’re like this?” you inquired. You had assumed he’d do or at least say something, it didn’t make sense for him to want your head on his lap if he wouldn’t. 

“It’s cold outside, we don’t have anything to do, and you look at me like you wanna fight me. Up close you can fight me and warm me up at the same time.”

“I don’t want to fight you,” you assured him.

Tony frowned, in his mind, there wasn’t any other reason why you could look at him like that other than disliking. “Kill me?” You said no. “Punch me?” Neither that one. “Anything bad?” 

“Is wanting you to shut up bad?” 

“The only way to shut me up is to kiss me, sweetheart.”

Lifting your head from his lap, you extended your arm to circle his neck. Putting your hand on the back of his neck, you boldly kissed him. Tony smiled on your mouth, pressing your side to his front by wrapping both arms around you. His tongue pried your mouth open, a sound escaping him when yours explored his own. 

One of his hands slid down to your thigh where he gripped tightly, hoping you’d get the hint. You did, parting from the kiss to stand up. Tony bolted up off the couch, extending his hand for you to take it. 

His confidence surprised and aroused you, how easily he could walk around your house as he owned it even though he had been there only once in his lifetime. As soon as you entered the bedroom, he kissed you again— slower this time, more sensual. He took handfuls of your ass while the kiss progressed, proud to make you groan around his tongue. 

Your leggings were off first, now both his palms skimming up and down your thighs. He’d grip and then caress here and there as you kissed his neck, lightly nipping just to tease. Your hand started to trail down as your mouth moved to his throat, feeling the vibration of his grunt when you brushed his half-hard cock from on top of his jeans. 

Undoing his belt required both of your hands which meant putting some distance between your bodies. He looked down, watching the movement of your fingers as you fiddled with the buckle. Popping the button from his jeans open, you lowered the zipper and tugged on the waistband to make the jeans pool around his ankles. Tony stepped to the side, pulling you with him to kiss you again. 

Kissing back, you brushed the tip of your fingers over the length of his cock. He lifted the hem of your sweater, imitating the delicate touches you were inflicting upon his member on your soft stomach. You almost tensed under his touch, not used to that type of caressing. 

Tony clutched your waist from under the sweater, his mouth dragging downwards to your neck. His breath shallowed as you now palmed his erection, lips sucking the tender skin under your ear. Impatiently, the two of you parted at the same time to discard your tops. 

Both equally half-naked due to the fact that you hadn’t put on a bra earlier, you stared at each other for a couple of seconds. The sensation of being about to be insulted overcame you, making you swallow harshly and take your eyes away from his body. The gesture snapped him out of his trance. 

“You want this, right?” He asked, not getting closer until you nodded. 

“Do you?” 

Tony nodded too, his thumbs hooking into the waistband of his boxers. “Fuck yeah, I do.”

His hands were on your ass the second your panties were off, groping as he walked you back toward the bed. Crashing his lips with yours, Tony slowly pushed you down onto the mattress, caressing the sides of your thighs. You sucked his bottom lip between yours, moaning when his fingers brushed your slit. 

He trailed sucking kisses down your throat, probably leaving a few marks. You opened your legs a little more so he’d fit better which he used as leverage to grind his erection against the inside of your thigh. Tony was good at multitasking, his left fingers ran up and down your slit as his right hand held him up to not crush you— in your mind, he wouldn’t have crushed you even if he tried but it was nice of him to think about that— and his mouth latched onto your left breast. 

One of his fingers entered you, your hum of approval encouraging him to move it in and out. As your breathing got more shallow, he added another. Tony now sucked on your other breast, looking up at you from between his lashes as he started properly pumping his fingers at a faster pace. 

You whined his name, spurring him on to continue kissing down your body. He took his time, though, fully sucking marks all over your stomach and slowing down the pace of his fingers so you wouldn’t cum just yet. 

His breath on your pussy made you shiver and adjust your position so you could look at him. Tony nipped at your thighs first, smirking against your skin when you mewled in desperation. Eventually, after agonizing kisses up and down your thighs, he withdrew his fingers just long enough to part your lips and dive in. The contact of his tongue with your slit prompted you to moan, his fingers entering you again to help him find a better rhythm. 

That had to be the prettiest sight in the world: Tony Stark between your thighs, going down on you. Your hands flew to his hair when he sucked on your nub, head falling back onto the pillow as he repeated his ministrations. His name fell from your lips again, now in a strangled moan. Tony fucking loved it, the sounds you made and how your body twitched under his hands and mouth, the way you said his name, how tight you were growing around his fingers. 

He didn’t want to wait a second longer to be inside you again, yet the desire of making you cum just like that was stronger. His fingers curled inside you, your back arching up as you moaned unabashedly. Your sounds urged him to suck down harder, the pleasure you were feeling was getting stronger and your only reaction was to grip his hair tightly so he wouldn’t stop. 

“Tony...” you half-whined, “I— shit, I’m gonna cum.”

His tongue and his lips alternated, his lips harshly sucking and his tongue quickly flicking. “Cum for me, baby girl,” he encouraged you, the vibrations against your pussy driving you to the edge. 

Tony lapped it all, very lightly to not overstimulate you too much. You caressed his hair, a low whimper escaping you as he took his fingers out. He cleaned his fingers by licking them, the shift of his hips making him hiss because of the friction of his cock against the comforter. He stopped himself from kissing you again for a moment to admire the state you were in, the sweat on your brow, the way your chest raised every few milliseconds thanks to the harshness of your breath.

His disheveled hair made him look even hotter, something you didn’t think to be possible a mere second ago. You caught your breath as he crawled up, his lips still glistening with your juices— your hands slid down to his neck, his eyes following the movement of your tongue as you wetted your lips before he kissed you. Tasting yourself on his lips and tongue, you allowed him to swallow your moan as he deepened the kiss even more. 

You bit his bottom lip, “do you want me to return the favor?”

“I want to fuck you,” he clarified, “but if you don’t want to, I won’t say no to a blowjob.”

You wiggled on the bed, twisting your torso to properly reach for the drawer from the bedside table to withdraw a condom. You handed it to him, laying down on your back once again. 

Tony didn’t lose any time, ripping the foil packed open. “Are you comfortable?” He asked as he slid the preservative over his cock. 

“I am.”

He entered you slowly, relishing on the velvet warmth starting to encompass his member. Both of you sighed at the same time, a groan sliding past his lips as you inhaled harshly. Bottoming out, he gripped your waist as your hands trailed up and down his back. 

Tony was more passionate this time than last night, maybe it was because the first time the two of you had been slightly drunk and desperate to fuck— you didn’t know, you didn’t care. You just cared for the feel of him, the warmth of his hands on your body, the burn against your walls, the sensation of his slowly shallowing breath against your skin as he picked up the pace. 

He dropped his chest flush against yours, letting both of his hands slide down toward your thighs. He gripped them so you’d wrap them around him, enjoying the way you complied, the weight of them on his hips as he thrust harder. 

“God,” he moaned when you clenched around him, “you feel too fucking good to be real.” His mouth sucked on where your neck met your shoulder, unintentionally quieting his sounds of pleasure while yours resonated in the room. He loved them now even more, he found them hotter and motivating. 

Stings on his back made him bite down on your skin, your nails leaving red marks all over his back and shoulders as his pace unsteadied, his tip hitting your g-spot had you seconds away from coming— you could feel the knot on your stomach about to burst, and by the way his cock was throbbing inside you he wasn’t far from coming.

You were so right that he announced he’d come before you did. Deliberately, you clenched around him to encourage him. Tony moved his mouth to cover yours, the kiss was all tongue and teeth, the vibrations of both your throats filling your ears as you moaned. He continued pumping a few more times after coming, helping you to reach your climax by rubbing circles on your clit with one of his thumbs. 

Tying the condom, he threw it to the trash and laid down on the bed beside you. Your breaths were shallow, a layer of sweat coating both your bodies. 

Before the fear of it being awkward again overcame you, he wiggled on the mattress to tug on the comforter. You tiredly moved so he’d be able to get under the material, not expecting him to cover your body too. Tony hugged you from behind with his hands on your belly and face on your shoulder. 

“Is it too late to ask you out on a date?” his lips brushed your skin as he asked, tasting the natural saltiness from your sweat. 

You snorted, looking at him from your peripheral vision, “you’ll have to wait until the storm passes.”

He hummed, “only if you’re what keeps me warm. And coffee.... and food.”

You placed your hands on top of his, “first, a nap.”

“And then food?” He teased. You only hummed as an answer, too tired to say anything else. 

Tony allowed his body to relax, enjoying the softness of your body and its warmth— knowing he’d sleep like a baby thanks to it. As sleep encompassed him, he decided snowstorms were his favorite thing in the world now.


End file.
